


Podfic Somewhere in the Meadow

by HufflepuffBetty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Audio Format: WAV, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead is in an abusive relationship, Oblivious Jughead Jones, Pining Betty Cooper, Pining Jughead Jones, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Teacher!Jughead, baker!Betty, not with bughead, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBetty/pseuds/HufflepuffBetty
Summary: Baker Betty shouldn't pick favorite customers.She does.Written by makingitwork





	Podfic Somewhere in the Meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere in the Meadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342795) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> Hey guys! This is my first podfic. 
> 
> It's “Somewhere in the meadow” by the lovely makingitwork.
> 
> Wanna read more fics by Jazz?  
> AO3 Handle: makingitwork  
> Tumblr Handle: typing123
> 
> Got Fanfic suggestions? Wanna talk to me?  
> Tumblr: Hufflepuff-Betty
> 
> The Riverdale community has been so awesome, I just wanna add a bit to it.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MZHBtPShPt7599DyaFAdDTjlPU1bfeir/view?usp=sharing


End file.
